


Автопилот

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, кусочек ангста
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз выбрал простить себе эту причуду, как с легкостью прощал другим вещи куда страшнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автопилот

Чарльз выбрал простить себе эту причуду, как с легкостью прощал другим вещи куда страшнее. Пустяк, в самом деле – два часа на автопилоте каждый пятничный вечер. И иногда – изредка – среди недели. В те дни, когда нужны были небольшие ритуалы и обещания самому себе, чтобы подняться с постели.  
В пятницу он начинал жадно думать об этом с самого раннего утра. Еще лежа под одеялом, представлял, как после ужина, утверждения учебного плана, снова поднимется к себе. После мучительной калибровки Церебро, когда звон в голове еще долго не позволит уснуть. Когда дети разойдутся по спальням, Хэнк запрется в лаборатории, когда вереница недовольных родственников и инспекций, натравленных ЦРУ, иссякнет, он позволит себе отключить собственное сознание, как порой не без угрызений совести отключал чужое. И в свободном падении поймет, что не беспокоится ни о чем, кроме следующей клетки, которую займет чужая пешка.

Чарльз думал, не нужно приглашать рабочих в конце недели. Но на выходных обещали дожди, и до понедельника натянутый Хэнком тент мог не выдержать. Левую башенку лазеры срезали пугающе легко. Кровля у среза загорелась и еще долго тлела, пока Ороро не стянула тучи так низко, что они завертелись в воронку и выглядели жутко, обрушившись потоками воды на обнажившуюся мансарду.  
Дырявая крыша в конце октября – сырость расползется мгновенно. Чарльз накручивал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Казалось, подожди пару дней, и влага впитается в стены, доберется плесенью до самого фундамента.  
Назначая бригаде строителей на десять утра, он уточнил несколько раз. Диспетчер добавлял драмы, делая театральные паузы. Чарльз злился, но вышел из себя только ближе к вечеру, когда устал ждать.  
Рабочие приехали за два часа до ужина и торчали у главного входа, разглядывая школу. Школа разглядывала гостей сквозь сводчатые окна.  
– Мы вас утром ждали, – он встретил мужчину в рабочей куртке на подъездной дорожке и демонстративно скосил глаза на часы.  
– От нас это не зависит.  
– Вы вынуждаете нас менять расписание.  
– Хотите, чтобы мы вернулись в понедельник?  
– Нет, конечно. Вы уже здесь – приступайте.  
– Это у вас вот так вот сгорело все подчистую?  
– Сгорело.  
– Пожар, говорите?  
– Именно. Вы начнете сегодня?  
Человек с оранжевым бейджем «Боб» смотрел поверх его плеча, верхушек деревьев, в сторону наваливавшейся на горизонт громады туч. Так философски смотрят перед собой коровы, жуя жвачку: тоскливое отсутствие мыслей, которое легко принять за экзистенциальный поиск.  
Первая тяжелая дождевая капля стекла по виску и щеке, намочила воротник. Большая капля, обманчиво летняя. Асфальт тут же усеял мокрый горох.  
– А мы в дождь не можем работать, – меланхолия разрешилась вместе с сомнениями, и Боб снова стал собой: недалеким, ленивым прорабом на ставке.  
Заставь их, зашевелилось на задворках. Давай, Чарли. По пятницам внутренний голос был ласков, как никогда прежде, со своими «Чарли». Вставай, Чарли, почти шесть утра. Счета накопились, Чарли. Заполни налоговую декларацию, мой хороший.  
– Конечно, не можете.  
Жена Боба, дети Боба, его остывший ужин, свобода воли, трудовой договор, нормы морали. Чарльз прошелся по пунктам, которые мешали ему заставить бригаду работать до позднего вечера, до ночи, до утра, пока осенние дожди не перестанут грозить превратить в болото комнату под разрушенной мансардой.

Фургон у ворот разминулся с тонированным фордом.  
– Пожарная инспекция, – представился человек в костюме. Бейджа не было, зато весь его подчеркнуто безучастный вид, отглаженный костюм, дешевый черный портфель из полиэстера обещали корочку во внутреннем кармане. Чарльз потер двумя пальцами ноющий на погоду висок.  
– Джон Браун, – сухо представился агент Говард Хорнби – мелкая сошка из АНБ. Людей с доступом повыше в школу не присылали.  
– Чарльз Ксавье, – улыбнулся Чарльз.  
Агент зашелестел бумажками с печатями, Чарльз мельком на них взглянул. Можно было не пускать мистера Хорнби на порог, но пару недель назад он подтвердил готовность сотрудничать, и это выглядело первой проверкой на вшивость.  
Ожидая приглашения или просьбы покинуть территорию школы, мистер Хорнби смотрел на Чарльза сверху вниз, разглядывая не его, а будто бы коляску или носки своих ботинок. Ни разу не встретил взгляд, пребывая в занятном заблуждении, что так с большей вероятностью сохранит мысли в секрете. И все же знал, что Чарльз знает: в портфеле горсть прослушивающих устройств. Вам ведь нечего скрывать, профессор? Потому что мы хотели бы знать наверняка.  
– У вас довольно значительные разрушения в результате пожара.  
– Ничего непоправимого.  
– Разрешите взглянуть?  
– Попрошу мисс Монро вас проводить.  
– Не стоит никого беспокоить, я найду дорогу.

Чарльз ждал в библиотеке. Человек с казенным портфелем был плохо осведомлен о конечных целях своего начальства, служил своей стране в меру скромных возможностей и сейчас поднимался по лестнице к личным комнатам учеников. А он до сих пор не мог понять, позволяет ли в самом деле этому случиться, или тянет время, принимая мучительное решение.  
Выставь его за дверь, Чарли, еще есть шанс. Низкие сухие нотки царапали. Чарльз точно знал, в какой момент его внутренний голос обрел такую яркую индивидуальность.  
Диалог, напомнил себе Чарльз, сотрудничество, перспективы. Пустые слова, обтекаемые формулировки.  
Аппаратура осела в его кабинете, столовой, комнате самых младших. Последнее выбило из колеи. Он деликатно перенаправил агента в пустое крыло, тяжелая мутная неприязнь осталась. Чарльз дождался, пока мистер Хорнби закончит обход, оставит мисс Монро визитку, пока машина отъедет.  
«Уроды», – поежился Хорнби, выруливая за ворота. Чарльз понял, что не хочет ждать вечера. Он издергался от сомнений за рекордно короткий срок и собирался пропустить ужин. Подняться в спальню и на два часа выпасть из реальности, чтобы после, на свежую голову запоздало принять верное решение.  
Собственная прежняя зависимость от инъекций словно вернулась, обретя новую форму. Он бы ни за что не признался вслух, но порой дотягивал до конца недели на мыслях об этой смехотворной мелочи. Иллюзорной ерунде, которая приобрела несоразмерные вес и значение.  
Ороро встретила его у подножья лестницы: дети играли, Бобби заморозил механизм, подъемник вышел из строя.  
Она спохватилась прежде, чем Чарльз справился с лицом. Отвела глаза.  
– Позову Хэнка.  
Ослабь узел галстука, Чарли. Она позовет Хэнка, большое дело.  
– Не нужно, хочу подышать свежим воздухом.

***

Номер мотеля был размером с гардероб в материной спальне. Лампочка тусклая, старая мебель, зато полы вымыли совсем недавно: по углам застыли разводы.  
Чарльз перебрался на сложенный диван-кровать. Подоткнул под спину невесомых синтепоновых подушек и зачем-то заглянул под край покрывала. Белье оказалось на удивление чистым.  
Когда-то он решился работать над простыми, но многоступенчатыми алгоритмами, которые мог бы по необходимости без усилий вкладывать в чужие головы. Испытал на себе и попался. Обесточивая собственное сознание, он, как бывало во сне, не мог ни на что повлиять. А если пытался, алгоритм сбоил, оставляя ни с чем.  
Первый раз Чарльз говорил с матерью. Прежде ему бы не пришло в голову, что встреча может принести радость. Она мало походила на себя, а скорее на Рейвен, ту, которую он встретил на кухне и решился оставить. Оказалось, приторный лживый образ не хотелось отпускать.  
Когда Братство последний раз выставляло школе ультиматум, чтобы вскоре исчезнуть с концами, напротив Чарльза сел мистер Бейн, преподаватель литературы из старшей школы. Прикрыл водянисто-голубые глаза, как делал, читая по памяти. Из седых усов исчезла желтизна, добавилось веса словам, глубины голосу.  
– То, что мой друг бывал жесток со мною, полезно мне. Сам испытав печаль…  
– Я отказываюсь это слушать, – нахмурился Чарльз.  
Потом появился Эрик и больше не уходил.  
Началось все с последнего их разговора, с последней встречи. Чарльза надолго закоротило на ней, и поначалу он каждый раз оказывался перед Эриком в строгом сером костюме. Тот мрачнел и обещал:  
– Они явятся за тобой и твоими детьми. Увидишь, Чарли.  
Вот и теперь, Эрик вошел, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь, и напряженно остановился посреди комнаты.  
– Как ты спишь по ночам, Чарльз?  
– Паршиво, если честно.  
Образ надстраивался скрупулезно, но память выталкивала на поверхность детали, как бог на душу положит. Уголок бордового платка выглядывал из кармана брюк. Чарльз помнил его с одной из прогулок по аллеям Лэнгли.  
Эрик протянул руку, на ладонь слетелись электронные жучки, такие же, как те, что Хорнби рассовал по школе. Они хрустнули, смялись, втянулись сами в себя, как миниатюрные черные дыры.  
– Спасибо, так гораздо лучше, – согласился Чарльз и впервые за день вдохнул так полно, что чуть не закружилась голова.  
– Я был прав.  
– Возвращайся и скажи мне об этом сам, – он пробормотал бездумно, словно помимо воли.  
– Я здесь, – нахмурился Эрик, но уже поблек. Во рту скопилась горечь, как если бы Чарльз одну за другой выкурил несколько сигарет.  
Комната пошла рябью, стекла на пол, обнажая другую такую же или оголяя оригинал. Чарльза тряхнуло, стук распахнутой двери заставил вздрогнуть. Он удивился Эрику на пороге после долгой паузы, пока сознание перестраивалось, входя в нормальный режим. Но так и завис на грани фантазии и яви, не зная, как реагировать.  
– Я нашел это в твоей машине, Чарльз, – в руке хрустнул черный кубик с проводами.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Поражаюсь твоей наивности.  
– Я контролирую ситуацию.  
– Так ты знал, что машину тоже прослушивают?  
– Не знал, – легко признался Чарльз. Дыхание, не в пример, снова давалось ему с большим трудом.– Эрик, что ты здесь делаешь? Откуда знал о их визите? Ты следишь за нами?  
– Присматриваю.  
– Мы справляемся.  
– Ты не слышал, как я вошел. Ты был в отключке? Это мог быть кто угодно. Кто угодно мог застать тебя врасплох. Ты в своем уме?  
– Не уверен.  
– Я думал, ты здесь с кем-то встречаешься. Что ты делал, Чарльз?  
– Мне бывает нужно привести голову в порядок.  
– В дешевом мотеле?  
– Смена обстановки помогает.  
– На стоянке машина, которая ехала за тобой от школы. В ней агент ЦРУ.  
– АНБ. Полагаю, я был невнимателен. Странно. Он видел, как ты вошел сюда?  
– Видел, но машину не заведет и на связь не выйдет. Идем, – Эрик качнул головой, уголок рта пополз верх, – он не должен думать, что мы заодно. Все твои старания пойдут прахом.  
– Черт знает что.  
Стоило поторопиться. Диван вдруг оказался слишком мягким, чтобы с него удобно было пересесть обратно в коляску.  
– Помочь?  
Болезненное стремление к самостоятельности Чарльз давно переболел. А Эрика нет. Представил, как тот практично заключает его в полуобъятия.  
– Не нужно.  
Эрик все равно подошел и наклонился слишком низко: Чарльз почувствовал дыхание на виске.  
– А может ну его, Чарли? Пусть знают?  
Уголок платка торчал из нагрудного кармана прямо на линии его взгляда – не будь дураком.  
– Ты не настоящий.  
– Нет.  
– Нет, – повторил Чарльз. – Чудно.

Следующий Эрик вошел, не хлопая дверьми, тихо пересек комнату и сразу сел рядом.  
– Знаешь, Чарли, чем мы могли бы заниматься, вместо того чтобы мусолить «я же тебе говорил»? – Эрик придвинулся. Колено прижалось без намека, как однажды, когда он опустился на скамейку близко по чистой случайности много-много лет назад. Чарльз сквозь пронизавший подсознание паралич почувствовал эхо того ощущения. Других в его памяти не хранилось, новых не появлялось. Эрик поднял руку, и стало ясно, что сейчас она ляжет на его шею, указательный палец под ухом, большой погладит скулу. Однажды Чарльз видел, как Эрик обхватил так лицо Рейвен и коротко, сухо коснулся губ. В дальнем конце коридора, на фоне окна и давно теперь уже разбитой китайской вазы с сухоцветами. Закатный свет сделал деревянные панели теплее, лицо Эрика нежнее, солнце ослепило Чарльза и загнало обратно в сумрак комнаты.  
Он чертыхнулся и открыл глаза, стряхивая морок. Стало совсем темно. Чарльз перебрался в коляску. Пора было возвращаться домой.

Когда Эрик отразился в зеркале заднего вида, Чарльз ударил по тормозам и съехал на обочину.  
– Смерти моей хочешь?  
– Только если этого хочешь ты, Чарли.  
– В самом деле.  
– Два часа. Ты играешь не по правилам.  
– Ты вообще о правилах знать не должен.  
– Я эволюционирую.  
– И мне бы не помешало. Я должен уметь с этим справляться.  
– У тебя навязчивые состояния, – подсказал Эрик и перебрался на переднее сидение.  
– Не диагностируй меня, я не разбираюсь в психиатрии.  
– Я как призрак, у которого остались незавершенные дела.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я сказал это вслух?  
– Валяй.  
– Ты был прав, – Чарльз отогнул палец, лежащий на руле.  
– Так.  
– Я был неправ.  
– То же самое.  
– Что тебе нужно?  
– Тебе, Чарльз. Чего не хватает тебе.  
– Хочу поступить правильно, Эрик.  
– Остаться в хороших отношениях с людьми, которые тебя презирают.  
– Хочу поужинать.  
– И его. Меня.  
Он не заметил, как Эрик исчез, и смотрел только перед собой, пока не подъехал к воротам особняка.  
Эрик стоял у ворот, прячась от дождя под деревом. Когда автомобиль приблизился, он отступил от ствола, влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу. Чарльз затормозил и подождал, пока тот сядет в машину.  
– Поразительно, Эрик.  
– Чарльз?  
– Я не могу справиться даже с твоей проекцией.  
Эрик качнул головой, хмурясь – отмахнулся от Чарльза и его недовольства.  
– Чарльз, я предупреждал тебя. Теперь эти люди…  
– Я пустил их в школу, они сядут мне на шею? Сколько можно.  
– Для тебя это шутки?  
– Я принял решение, знаю, где надавить. Сейчас Церебро позволяет мне работать на больших расстояниях. Приказ отменят через пару дней.  
– Приятно знать, что ты одумался.  
– А знаешь, чего я на самом деле сейчас хочу? Чтобы дыра в моей крыше исчезла. Скотт был неосторожен, от левой башни ничего не осталось, часть кровли сгорела, под ней болото. С той стороны ничего важного, только чердак с барахлом. Расстроенный рояль, дешевый антиквариат, бесполезный хлам, который вынесли из классов. Бабка по маме писала плохие натюрморты, вот и они там. Рейвен думает, я отправил их на свалку, но я храню их. У меня есть список.  
– Конечно, у тебя есть список.  
– На этом чердаке Шон нашел гобой, два дня мучил его и нас.  
– Я помню.  
– Ночью ты расплавил все клавиши.  
– И ты оставил гобой?  
– Нет. Теперь жалею.  
Теперь Шон был мертв, а Эрик не думал возвращаться.  
– Брось, Чарльз.  
– Говорят, мой прадед страдал патологическим накопительством. Моргнуть не успеешь, поместье завалено недописанными диссертациями.  
Эрик, улыбаясь, смотрел перед собой, а Чарльз на морщинки у смеющихся глаз.  
Много лет назад Чарльз так же сидел за рулем на стоянке перед мотелем и нес околесицу, глядя на профиль Эрика. Мотель под Коннектикутом, они ехали поговорить с девушкой, которая заставляла круглый год цвести свои фиалки в горшках на подоконнике, редко выходила из дома и не стала открывать им дверь.  
– Ты сделаешь все то, что сказал? – Эрик понизил голос, хотелось наклониться ближе. Голова к голове, как раньше, когда Чарльз верил, что у них могут быть общие цели, идеалы на двоих.  
– Сделаю.  
– В этом случае, как ни парадоксально …  
– Здесь тебя в ближайшее время никто не стал бы искать?  
Тогда на Эрике была куртка, кожанка поверх водолазки, а сейчас костюм. С виду дорогой, Чарльз не помнил такого у Эрика. Но память в последнее время играла с ним в странные игры.  
Сам Эрик вдруг показался незнакомым. А вдруг, оцепенел Чарльз. Рубашка на спине взмокла. Сейчас опустить руку на локоть, почувствовать дорогую шерсть под ладонью, как напрягутся мышцы, удивленное «Чарльз?». Из окна на запястье брызнет морось. Пережить новое в замен затертого, собранного по крупицам старья.  
Ткань на ощупь походила на твид его собственного пиджака. Он и есть, вдруг понял Чарльз. Отнял руку, вернул ее на свое колено и выпрямился на сидении. Усталость навалилась, разлилась по всему телу. Тяжесть докатилась до кончиков пальцев.  
Чарльз положил руки на руль и сидел так, пока из дома не вышел Хэнк. Открыл дверцу со стороны водительского места, впуская холодный воздух. Сидение рядом пустовало. Чарльз поднес запястье к глазам: два часа истекли, пока он бестолково жалел себя, сидя в машине с работающими дворниками и мотором под проливным дождем.  
– Пока тебя не было, кое-что произошло.  
– Если это может подождать до утра, я был бы очень тебе признателен.  
Хэнк дернул плечом и воровато оглянулся. Чарльз и сам больше не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Если только через пару дней ему удастся это изменить.  
Въезжая на пандус, показалось, он видел что-то: бледное пятно на фоне ночного неба. Больше луны, светлое бельмо на крыше. Так мог бы выглядеть металлический купол, раздувшийся над дырой в кровле, но Чарльз не решился спросить.


End file.
